narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Puppet Dance
|unnamed jutsu=No |english tv=Dance of the Five Master Puppets |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hotaru Miyagi, |hand signs=Clap hands together |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Ancient Puppet Dance is a technique in which Hotaru brings in his legendary Five puppets, who are bestowed with the title of being the "Five Master Puppets". With these Five, Hotaru assembled a unique and lethal breed of powerful creations designed for one purpose alone: total annihilation. Puppets Alpha *The Alpha puppet contains a Space-Time technique using a type of seal on its stomach which enables it to warp away any attack which it tries to neutralise. The puppet opens up a portal which allows an attack to pass through it into an empty dimension of blank space, similar to the Kamui dimension. *It also is capable of using its appendages to rapidly slash at opponents at supreme speeds, faster than the untrained eye can perceive. These speeds are achievable due to Alpha's relatively lighter design (due to not being outfitted with many weapons) and aerodynamic modifications, also giving the puppet a certain degree of eerie silence when it attacks. Nagare *The Nagare puppet contains a powerful ability which enables it to drain an enemy's chakra from a distance by means of the Silent Grave Robber Technique, in which the puppet opens up its mouth and releases a massive crimson technique which envelops an area and begins gradually draining an enemy's chakra and transferring it to the puppeteer via the chakra threads. *Nagare also is very resilient as it is plated with a layer of titanium, taking a direct hit from the Great Fireball Technique and remaining standing, with nothing more than burns. Nakamoto *The Nakamoto puppet is capable of utilising Sound based attacks, as it is made out of the body parts of an experiment from Otogakure. Nakamoto's high speed movements enable it to release massive high pitched attacks from various holes in its' body as it manoeuvres around an enemy. These attacks can range from extreme pitch which can shatter ear drums and cause internal injury, or extreme low pitch which disorientates and makes enemies extremely nauseous. Nakamoto combines with Nagare to hellishly debilitate an opponent while Nagare absorbs the opponent's chakra. Omega *The Omega puppet takes the form of a hooded, skeletal creature with a scythe attached to it, taking the appearance of a Grim Reaper. The Omega's scythe is able to penetrate most materials with relative ease. The Omega can dislocate all of its joints and literally attack from all angles, including its back, as its arms are free to rotate, move and pivot along the torso. *The Omega puppet is usually the one to strike the final blow after Nakamoto and Nagare have debilitated an opponent. Satoshi *The Satoshi puppet utilises hundreds if not thousands of explosive tags. Satoshi can fire these tags repeatedly without end, detonating them continuously like a stream of grenades wherever an enemy heads. These Explosive Tags are fired continuously by using a summoning technique in the puppet's mouth. *The puppet also possesses Shadow Realm Ejection Technique which allows it to open up a portal behind the enemy and fire countless explosive tags at the enemy which detonate simultaneously, not ending until the enemy has been left immobile or worse.